You Belong with me
by DeanwillgodownwiththisShip
Summary: Chloe thought she loved Brian, but why can't she seem to stop thinking about Alek? Chloe fights to stay alive and fulfill her duty as the Uniter while struggling with her growing feelings for Alek.
1. My Hero

**Nine lives is quickly becoming my favourite show atm, I do not own anything from the books of the TV show, though I wouldn't mind a piece of Benjamin Stone… I am a strong Chalek supporter and don't like Brian which is probably clear in this story. I think Chloe is mad for continuing to go back to Brian when she has Alek there. BUT I will stop ranting about how annoyed I get when Chloe chooses Brian because otherwise I will write waaay too much. Enjoy the first chapter!**

They were gaining in speed and numbers; she couldn't run like this for much longer. Chloe was tired of running. But she was alone she had no choice but to keep going, to push through the exhaustion and keep going. Her night vision was helping but it could do nothing about her speed. They were closing in on her picking up their pace steadily as she became more and more fatigued. Chloe felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and pull her forcefully to the ground. As she was falling, she found herself able to think of only one person…_Alek_.

_3hrs earlier_

"_So do you ever feel the need to go and kick some ass just for fun?"_ Chloe tried not to let her laughter escape as she folded clothes in the store she worked in. Paul was a little enthusiastic when it came to anything related to the Mai or their powers. She listened even more closely to hear Alek's reply which was bound to be somewhat sarcastic. _"Did you seriously just ask me that? Why am I even talking to you?"_ Chloe snickered at his reply but kept her head down to avoid Paul and Alek knowing she was listening to them. Paul idolized Alek; he was everything Paul wanted to be and more. Alek seemed to find Paul more annoying than anything else but Chloe knew better. She suspected Alek liked Paul more than he let on. Chloe saw her best friend Amy join the others at the table, Chloe looked at her watch to see that it was a few minutes before lock up time at the shop. Chloe was cleaning up when the door opened; she looked up to see Brian Rezza walking towards her.

"_Brian, hey_" Chloe said, surprised. She hadn't seen or spoken to Brian since she had told him they could no longer see each other. Chloe had thought she had loved him but the time apart had cleared her head, a kiss from a Mai would be fatal to a human and she wasn't willing to risk anything. But that wasn't all that was stopping her from being with Brian, a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her. There was also Alek. He was sarcastic and cocky 99% of the time but there was no denying that he would do anything for her, and he could be so sweet when he let his guard down. The only problem was he didn't like feeling so vulnerable even with Chloe so she rarely saw his other side. "_Hi Chloe, it's good to see you."_ Mumbled Brian, not meeting her eyes as he spoke. He still looked wounded by her sudden change of attitude that had prompted them to stop speaking, Chloe felt bad for him but it was for the best even if he didn't know it. Chloe could almost feel Alek listening to their conversation; she didn't even need to look at him to know he was listening. _"Look Brian, I'm sorry for the way I left things. You have to know I really didn't mean to hurt you but there was no other way, I know you don't understand but I really wish we could move past this and be friends."_ She suggested tentatively, unsure how he would take the suggestion but hoping he would agree. She really did like him.

Unfortunately Brian was not pleased with her apology, he straightened his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height. He glared down at her and then turned and smashed the racks of clothing to his right. Chloe drew back, frightened. She knew she had no reason to feel so scared, she could overpower him easily. It was just so strange to see Brian acting this way, he was always so sweet and rarely got angry. This fury was so new to her and she didn't like it at all. Brian started coming towards her, his face red with uncontrollable anger. _"Brian, don't do this. Please."_ She tried to reason with him but it was no use. Chloe felt a tear slide down her cheek but made no effort to wipe it away, she couldn't tear her eyes off this unfamiliar person making his way towards her, his hands curled into fists. In an instant, Alek was in front of Chloe shielding her from the blow that Brian was preparing to deliver. Alek stood tall and fearless, his blonde hair swept out of his eyes, which were blazing with fury. He was the very image of power, menacing but beautiful at the same time. Chloe was mesmerized looking at him until Amy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the two fired up guys. Chloe thought Brian would back down once he saw Alek; instead he seemed to grow angrier if that was even possible. A flash of fear hit Chloe, Brian was so much bigger that Alek _but Alek is Mai and a skilled fighter_, she reminded herself. Still she didn't want to leave in case Alek was in danger.

Brian struck first punching Alek squarely in the jaw, Alek staggered backwards clutching his jaw in pain he swung at Brian, hitting him in the stomach. Brian retaliated hitting Alek. It was the same for a few minutes until it became clear that Alek was struggling and in obvious pain. Brian was taking the upper hand in the fight. Alek looked at Chloe and a flash of understanding hit her, it was all in his eyes. His eyes showed the unbearable pain he was in, but when he looked at her she saw desperation. Alek was begging for her forgiveness, he knew if the fight continued he would most likely die and he thought he was failing her. Chloe pulled her arm away from Amy, hearing her yelling for Chloe to stop and through herself in between Alek and Brian. Alek had just been dealt another punch and had fallen to the ground, he was calling out to her, begging her to leave, not to save him but to run. Chloe ignored him and looked Brian straight in the eyes, she tried to find the Brian she knew in them somewhere. After a few moments Brian's anger seemed to subside. Chloe spoke in a level voice to him _"leave now Brian, walk out this door and don't stop walking until you are inside your house. I don't want to see you ever again and if you even come near any of my friends I will come after you myself. Understand?"_ Brian simply nodded and left.

Chloe knelt down beside Alek and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from his bruised and swollen face. Silently she helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked out of the store. She would come in early tomorrow morning and clean up the mess they had made before Lana came in. The walk back to Alek's apartment was quiet, but the quiet was not an uncomfortable silence Alek had said everything he needed to say when he looked at Chloe before Brian delivered his final punch. A worried Jasmin opened the door when they reached the apartment, she had already spoken to Amy and was ready to take control and look after Alek. It was only then that Chloe really began to comprehend everything that had happened that evening and she started to shake, only a little at first then more until she was shaking uncontrollable from the shock she was feeling. She didn't notice Alek standing and approaching her until his strong arms enveloped her and she was surrounded by his warmth. He sat down and pulled her against his chest, where she buried her head and sobbed. Alek just held her until her sobs subsided and she was breathing normally once more.

Chloe sat up and looked at Alek who was already looking much better, in fact he looked almost back to normal. There was concern on his face as he studied her so she smiled a small smile to ease his mind. _"Thank you."_ Chloe said, she didn't need to say anything else because Alek already knew. She said goodbye to Jasmin who had just returned to the room after leaving to give Chloe and Alek some privacy. _"Do you want me to come over tonight?"_ Alek asked her, as she was halfway out the door. _"If you don't mind?"_ Chloe replied, she needed Alek more than ever tonight. He nodded, she knew he would be there simply because she needed him. The evening air was brisk as Chloe walked home, she had a long walk ahead of her to get to her house but she was hours before her mother expected her home so she there was no need to call Amy for a ride.

Chloe had been walking for close to fifteen minutes when she felt something was wrong, she looked behind her to see a shadow disappear behind a wall. She used her Mai hearing to listen closely as she walked and her night vision to look behind her every couple of seconds. After a few minutes Chloe heard footsteps, not one set but lots of footsteps. Her heart began to quicken and she looked behind her as saw not one but three men this time disappear into the shadows. She picked up the pace and set off at a brisk walk only to hear them speed up as well. It sounded as though there were even more men now, she broke into a jog and heard several sets of footsteps start to jog too. Now she was certain they were after her. She didn't wait around any longer, she began to run. Really run to get away from her pursuers who unfortunately could run just as fast if not faster.

They were gaining in speed and numbers; she couldn't run like this for much longer. Chloe was tired of running. But she was alone she had no choice but to keep going, to push through the exhaustion and keep going. Her night vision was helping but it could do nothing about her speed. They were closing in on her picking up their pace steadily as she became more and more fatigued. Chloe felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and pull her forcefully to the ground. As she was falling, she found herself able to think of only one person…_Alek_.

**This is my first Nine Lives fanfic, but I absolutely adore the show. Skylar and Benjamin are the perfect Chloe and Alek, this show MUST get a season 2 because I will be so sad if it doesn't. Please review and let me know if I should keep going with this story. thanks guys! Nine lives season 2!**


	2. Fall for you

**Hello everyone! A Brian free chapter is a good chapter I say! Enjoy this chapter lacking Brian I did haha. Please please please let me know what you think and give me some ideas for how the story should go. I would love to hear from everyone about what they want to happen. More Chalek? Another Alek/Brian face off? Let me know. Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Nine Lives of Chloe King, I definitely don't own Brian nor would I want to, however if anyone is offering Alek then I'm in.**

Chloe pictured him in her mind as her head hit the cold, hard ground. Then everything went black. A few moments later she heard scuffling of shoes and grunting, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus them. When they cleared she saw the men that had been following her, they were much bigger than she initially thought and stronger too. She wondered why they weren't attacking her then until she saw him. _Alek, _her mind was filled with joy seeing Alek there fighting, protecting her. Until she really saw. She saw that Alek was alone against five men who were at least twice his size, she saw him panting and looking fatigued though he continued to fight as strongly as ever. Chloe knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer, he had taken down two men already but the other three were big and Alek was no match for them. Chloe got to her feet as quietly as she could, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Swiftly and silently she came up behind the men and attacked, her claws shot out and she swiped at them. Her head throbbed but she pushed the pain aside, she needed her full concentration. Chloe saw Alek notice her there, his face was full of fear she had never seen on him before. His slip in concentration resulted in him getting punched by one of the men. _Run_, he mouthed to Chloe begging her to leave. She shook her head slightly, and threw a punch at one of the men.

Chloe and Alek somehow ended up back to back, protecting one another as they fought. Figures emerged from behind a building in the ally, Chloe groaned inwardly more men coming to kill them. As they came closer Chloe let out a sigh of relief, Jasmin was leading the group and following her were a few of the Mai Chloe had met briefly. Now Mai outnumbered the men and the fight was easily won. Jasmin thanked the other Mai who nodded at her then left, Chloe turned to Alek who was leaning against the wall his eyes closed in pain. Carefully she put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist and let him lean on her. _"Déjà vu isn't it?"_ She joked, earning a small chuckle from Alek, which turned into a wince. "_Sorry"_ she cringed, mentally scolding herself for hurting him. "_Don't be sorry"_ Alek whispered in her ear, his breath tickled her neck and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She prayed Alek hadn't noticed, she didn't understand why he had such an impact on her. Another thing Chloe didn't understand was how Alek found her, or knew that something was wrong, she hadn't left his apartment that long ago. _"Alek, how did you find me? And how did you know I needed help?" _She felt Alek tense before he spoke, he sounded confused _"I honestly don't know, I felt fine one moment and then the next I just knew something was wrong. I just ran wherever felt right and then I saw you-" _his voice broke and he buried his head on her shoulder, _"you were lying on the ground and I thought – I thought you were dead." _Alek shook slightly.

"_Shh, I'm ok. Although I might not have been if you weren't there. Thanks, again_." Chloe thought about how much she owed to Alek, he was constantly there whenever she needed him. Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket, "_oh no,"_ she checked the time _"I was supposed to be home about half an hour ago. Mums going to kill me."_ She lifted the phone to her ear, "_Hey mum, now before you freak I'm on my way home. Had a little too much fun with Amy and Paul!"_ Chloe faked a laugh. "_I'm watching the clock, you better be home in ten minutes young lady!"_ Meredith warned over the phone. "I _love you." _ Chloe smiled "_Implied,"_ she said before hanging up. She glanced at Alek to see him wearing his trademark smirk, _"someone's in trouble"_ he teased. Chloe was relieved to see him looking stronger, fast healing was a handy power to have. She had no idea how she was going to make it home in ten minutes but she had to or face her mothers wrath. _"I can give you a lift if you'd like?"_ Alek asked as they reached his car, knowing full well she would hate having to accept his favour but would because it was her only choice. She rolled her eyes at him and opened the door. Within a few minutes they were outside Chloe's house, she turned to Alek and thanked him. She sincerely meant it, without him she would probably not even be there. _"Do you still want me to come tonight?_" Alek sounded uncertain, not knowing what Chloe's answer would be. _"No thanks, maybe tomorrow?"_ Chloe tried to keep a straight face as she spoke. Alek's face fell in disappointment which he quickly tried to cover up. Chloe felt bad and decided to let him in on her joke. _"Of course you can come tonight, I was only joking." _She laughed his face when he realised he had been tricked. "_You better get inside, you have one minute left!" _

After a lengthy chat with her mother, which involved a long story about her night with Amy and Paul and the completely ordinary, safe things they did, Chloe was allowed to go to her room. She needed a shower more than anything, she grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. The shower felt so good, the warm water soothing her bruises and relaxing her muscles. Chloe finally managed to get out of the shower and wrap herself in a towel, she left the bathroom and walked into her room where she gasped in shock at Alek standing in front of her smirking as always. _"Well Ms King, I know I'm charming and handsome but there's no need to be so forward. " _Alek was struggling to hold back laughter, Chloe was blushing furiously. _"Get your mind out of the gutter Petrov,"_ was all she could say. Her heart was beating madly and she knew Alek could hear it, which made her blush even harder. She grabbed her clothes and retreated back into the bathroom where she attempted to block Alek's laughter from her mind.

When she came out again he was lying on her bed reading her biology textbook, _"funny thing reproduction isn't it?"_ he said causing her to blush once more. The more uncomfortable she became, the funnier he seemed to find the situation. "_If your not going to be nice, you can leave."_ She told him. That seemed to shut Alek up for a moment. Finally Alek spoke, his voice serious. "_Why didn't you run and leave me when I told you to?" _he asked her. _"Well that's easy, I care about you Alek, there's no way I was going to leave you there to be killed." _Her answer seemed to satisfy him, he put his arm around her and pulled her down on the bed beside him, she rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady pounding of his heart. After a few moments Chloe was asleep. Alek took longer to go to sleep, instead he looked at Chloe, she was small in his arms, so delicate and perfect. Alek thought back to a conversation he had with Jasmin the day before. He had tried to deny it then but he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He was falling for Chloe King.

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review and give me any advice. Any one who likes Brian (If you exist) feel free to request more Brian/Chloe scenes. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Can't move on

**Hey everyone! Wow another chapter, that is record timing for me to update so fast, but what can I say I love Nine lives so much I have to keep writing! Thanks for the reviews I have received and please please please review more guys! I have some Brian action in here even though you all made it quite clear no Brian. However, I think you will enjoy the Brian scenes in here because I dislike Brian as much as you all so I didn't write any love scenes with him and Chloe. And by the way, when I say Brian I mean BRIAN and not Grey Damon because I think he is so sweet! Anyway going to stop talking now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the books or TV show the Nine Lives of Chloe King. But I really want to have Alek…**

When Chloe woke up the next morning Alek had already left which was just as well because her mother opened the door and sat on the end of Chloe's bed. She smiled sheepishly at her daughter, which had Chloe suspicious instantly, _"Good morning?"_ She asked cautiously, wondering why her mother was acting strangely. _"Morning sweetie, so how is school going? Do you still see bed boy?"_ When Meredith mentioned Alek her face became more judgemental, her first impression of Alek hadn't been good and she was unable to move past that. _"School is fine and yes I still see __**Alek**__. May I ask what's with the chitchat this morning?" _ Her mother looked guilty as she spoke "well there may be a small trip I need to take overnight so I won't be home tonight or tomorrow morning. If you don't want me to go I won't." before her mother could change her mind and decide to stay home, Chloe interrupted _"Mum, go. I will be fine at home for one night. If it makes you feel any better I will invite Amy and Paul over and maybe Jasmin and Alek if they aren't busy." _ A plan was beginning to formulate in Chloe's mind, the whole group of them could have a really great time_. "Bed boy?"_ her mother asked sharply. _"Mum, come on! You don't even know Alek and we didn't even do anything!"_ Meredith pursed her lips before reluctantly agreeing to Alek coming over.

That day at school, Chloe talked to Amy and they organised a plan for the evening. Paul was in and so was Jasmin, which just left Alek. Chloe was dreading inviting him to stay at her house for the night, she could only begin to imagine the comments Alek would come up with. Chloe found him at his locker talking to some of his friends. "_Hey babe,"_ one of the guys raised his eyebrow at Chloe as she walked past him towards Alek. She saw Alek's body tense with barely controlled anger and wondered why a comment like that would get him so worked up. _"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"_ She didn't want to show how nervous she was, that would only give Alek more to tease her about. She must have looked serious because Alek was instantly worried, "_what is it Chloe? Is something wrong?"_ He put his hand on her shoulder in concern. "_Oh, no I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to stay at my house tonight with Jasmin, Amy and Paul. My mums gone for the night." _ Chloe looked down at her shoes, waiting for the cocky remark that was inevitable. But Alek surprised her by giving her a shocked look before flashing a brilliant smile, a real smile. One without any sarcasm or cheek. _"I'd love too, I'm really glad you asked."_ Chloe waited a moment in case Alek added an arrogant comment, when she was met with silence she replied. _"Great well, go to your place after school and drop your bag off, then come to my house." _

When Chloe got home after school, she saw an extremely long note from her mother on the table with instructions on everything, from where the money was to emergency numbers and everything in between. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she imagined her mother panicking as she wrote the note. After reading the note Chloe went to the cupboard and got all the board games she could find out. She set some food on the table then went upstairs to her room to have a shower before anyone arrived. As Chloe was approaching her room, she stopped. Her Mai senses could hear something, in her house. She crept up the hall, listening carefully to where the noises were coming from. Her Mai hearing was so sensitive if may have been the next door neighbours walking around. With a start, Chloe realised the noises were coming from her house, more specifically her room. She thought it might be Alek but the noises had been there for a while now and Alek wouldn't snoop around her room, he would have come downstairs by now. Making as little sound as possible, Chloe tiptoed stealthily to her room. She pushed open the door to find a tall, dark haired man standing with his back to her. Something about the man seemed familiar, very familiar and she realised after a moment that it was Brian. _"What are you doing in my room Brian?" _Relief flooded her mind after seeing Brian but was gone quickly after she realised that he broke into her house and into her room. Her fear was replaced by anger at Brian for going through her personal belongings _and breaking into her house!_

"_Get out of my house Brian."_ Chloe spoke with an even, controlled tone which was the opposite to how she was feeling inside. She was angry and scared, but mostly angry. Brian turned to her with a smug smile "I'm afraid I can't do that Chloe." He smirked at her. "_You see Chloe, we were meant to be with each other. You may not understand that yet, but you will. Given time you will, and you will come to love me like I have loved you for so long."_ The way Brian spoke scared Chloe, he was so different to the Brian she once could have loved. He was cold and angry with no trace of the sweetness she once knew. Chloe wondered which side of him was the real side_. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way Brian, but I don't love you and I never will. We tried to be friends but that changed when you attacked Alek. I thought I made it clear to you I never wanted to see or hear from you again." _Chloe tried not to sound too harsh for fear that it would anger him further and there was no telling what he would do then_. "Chloe you have to understand, you will love me! You have too! There is no other way for this to work." _Brian was begging, pleading with her. He was agitated and hysterical. "_No Brian, no I don't love you and I never have." _ Brian's face went stony with rage and he lunged for her, she ducked out of the way of his fist which was flying towards her. She couldn't believe he would hit her! In her sudden movement, Chloe dropped her phone on the ground beside her. It was her one link to help but she couldn't afford to pick it up.

She looked helplessly at her phone, when she looked up again she saw Brian's fist coming towards her once more. She ducked but didn't put her claws out because she still wasn't sure if he knew she was Mai or not. His behaviour was confusing her and he had made no comment that led her to believe he knew about her secret. She didn't need her claws, she was stronger than Brian without them anyway. Chloe looked at Brian's face to see him smiling brutally just behind her. Chloe wasn't sure if he was trying to trick her into looking away from him so he could take another swing at her, so she decided not to look. A pair of strong arms grabbed Chloe's waist and held her so tightly that she was unable to break free of their hold. She had hoped for a brief moment that it was Alek coming to help her, but the arms around her were not Alek's, they were rough and not at all welcoming like Alek's were. Chloe saw another tall man land next to her out of the corner of her eyes; they had been hiding on her ceiling. She saw the second man raise his hands and felt them come crashing down on her head, there was a pounding in her head and the room seemed to be spinning. Then everything went dark.

Chloe woke some time later, she felt uncomfortable and couldn't figure out why until she came more to her senses and felt her hands tied above her head. She looked around her to try and work out where she was, she seemed to be in some sort of warehouse and she was hanging to one of the low beams. Her arms were weak and losing feeling but she could do nothing about it. He thoughts flashed to something Alek had said the day before when he found her. He said he didn't know how he found her; he just knew she was in trouble and where she was. Chloe hoped that would happen again tonight.

**So thanks for reading again guys! I don't know how much time I will get to write now, but If I get lots of reviews for this chapter I will write soon I promise. A heap of people have added my story to their alerts but I haven't gotten many reviews. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed it really makes my day! Please review and let me know what you think. I couldn't not add Brian in haha I obviously wasn't going to make him nice because that would make me gag and I couldn't write that. But I enjoyed making him mean. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Sorry about the lack of Chalek but I will make up for it next chapter. xoxox**


	4. Sick Little Games

**I feel terrible for breaking my promise, last chapter as I'm sure you will remember I said I would update faster if I got lots of reviews. And I did get reviews which I am so grateful for, so to all those who reviewed, a MASSIVE thank you! However, we had a rather large storm last night and I lost power at my house, which makes using the computer a tad difficult… I know I sound like I'm explaining to a teacher why I haven't done my homework and I couldn't work in any cute Chalek scenes but they do have a cool connection in this chapter! So I will stop now! Enjoy the next chapter in You Belong With Me, and remember REVIEW! Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the books or TV show The Nine Lives of Chloe king **

Alek, Paul, Jasmin and Amy all met up outside Chloe's house later that afternoon. Paul was asking Alek questions about being Mai which Alek was clenching his fists in annoyance and giving tense, sarcastic answers. Amy and Jasmin were laughing at Alek's obvious displeasure and Paul's hurt look every time Alek made a sarcastic comment. Suddenly Alek tensed and he stopped_. "Something's not right."_ The smiles faded from the other's faces, they knew that whatever was wrong it had to be serious and it had to be about Chloe. Alek was all focus, listening for intruders in Chloe's house before opening the door and walking in. _"Chloe?"_ Alek called, he waited a few minutes before calling her name once more. When there was no reply, Alek and Jasmin sprinted up the stairs to Chloe's room leaving a slightly stunned Paul and Amy behind. Amy and Paul entered Chloe's room to see Jasmin crouched on the ground holding Chloe's phone, and Alek standing at the window with his back towards them. It was Jasmin who spoke first _"Something's wrong, Chloe wouldn't have left her phone on the ground." _It was obvious that Jasmin was already formulating a plan of attack in her mind, Alek however was just panicking. _"Of course something is wrong! Chloe's gone! GONE! As in NOT HERE! I should have stayed to watch her, It's all my fault. I can't believe I left her here unprotected .She's gone because I left her alone." _Alek looked like he was close to punching the window in his anger. Jasmin tried consoling Alek, knowing it was useless. Until Chloe was home and safe, Alek would continue to blame and beat himself up.

"_Well we can't just sit here and blame ourselves; we need to get her back."_ Amy was trying to keep her cool but panic seeped into her voice as she spoke. Jasmin nodded _"Amy's right. Alek, how did you find Chloe the night she was attacked? You said you just knew where she was, can you feel anything now? _Alek clenched his fists and started pacing the room, after a few minutes of silence he stopped and sighed in frustration_. "Nothing! I can't do it again; I don't know how it happened before." _This seemed to be the breaking point for Alek, he collapsed on Chloe's bed burying his head in his hands. Jasmin put her hand on his shoulder, "_Try to concentrate on Chloe, calm down and let go of all your panic and frustration. Focus only on Chloe and find her."_ Listening to her soothing words, Alek relaxed and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for around five minutes until his eyes flew open in shock_. "I know where she is! I can see her."_ He shivered, "_Feel her fear and pain."_ Alek looked at them with tortured eyes, his need to find Chloe, hold her and protect her. He closed his eyes and tried to picture where he saw Chloe, "_It was dark, and cold. There were boxes everywhere and steel frames on the top. A warehouse of some sort. She wasn't being hurt when I saw her, but she had been tortured before. I could feel it."_ When he told them that Chloe had been tortured Alek reached the point of rage, he wanted nothing more than to punish anyone who had touched Chloe.

He closed his eyes once more and gasped, _"Brian!"_ A single word, but it made all the difference. Alek's face turned thunderous as he realised what Brian was doing to Chloe. _"What about Brian?"_ Jasmin asked tentatively. Realising he hadn't told the others what he had seen, Alek tried to steady his voice before he spoke. "It was Brian who tortured her, he kidnapped her and took her to the warehouse. He has tied her to the steel beam and has whipped her." Alek started to shake. _"We have to get her back, they wont stop until she loses another life. Or more."_

Chloe's POV

She held back a scream of pain as the whip came down on her back once more, she bit her lip until it bled but she would not scream. She didn't want him to get the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She wasn't sure what hurt the most, the whip or finding out that Brian wanted her dead. He had told her earlier that day when he came to keep watch. He never loved her, he said. He despised her and it killed him to pretend to love her. His father was the head of the order who had been after Chloe and her lives, Brian was their best chance at getting to Chloe. They planned to take turns torturing her until they got bored, then they would kill her and start a new form of torture when she came back to life. At first, Chloe hoped Alek would find her. But after a few hours she began to lose hope that anyone was coming, she knew they would be looking for her but she doubted they would find her. Now she was hoping they wouldn't, it was too dangerous for them here. Brian would kill them all, Jasmin, Alek and most likely Amy and Paul who wouldn't stand for being left at home while their best friend was missing. Chloe had a feeling that was Brian's plan, to kill all her loved ones in front of her while she was helpless. It would break her and leave her no will to fight. That was why he wasn't in a hurry to kill her, he was waiting for them. _Please stop looking for me,_ she begged in her mind; praying that Alek or Jasmin could hear her plea.

Chloe heard someone enter the warehouse to take over watch from the guy who was there now, she still hadn't worked out what warehouse she was in but she could hear cars driving by outside during the day. Unfortunately that didn't help her guess where she was. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, hanging there all day was more tiring than you would know. She felt a hand stroke her cheek and her eyes flew open, she saw Brian standing in front of her tracing the bruises on her face with his hand. She snarled in disgust and spat at him, he growled and backhanded her across the face causing her to let out a piercing scream of pain.

They were running down the path by the water when Alek came to a sudden stop, his eyes were closed and when he opened them, they were filled with horror. _"Please tell me you heard that scream too?"_ He asked Jasmin. She shook her head and looked at Amy and Paul, Amy gave a slight shake of her head, her eyes filling with tears that she tried to hide. Paul just looked down at his feet. Alek turned to Jasmin _"He's hurting her again, Jazz we have to find her."_ Jasmin only nodded, deep in thought_. "Could you read anything in the warehouse that might give us an idea of where they have Chloe?"_ She asked Alek, hoping it would trigger a memory that would be of some use to them. He thought for a moment then closed his eyes and thought some more, his face scrunching up in concentration. After a few moments he replied _"Beacon…Air Freight. There are crates and boxes with it written on them."_ He looked helplessly at them, _"that really doesn't help much does it?"_ When Jasmin didn't reply, he hung his head in defeat "I thought so." Jasmin was shaking her head frantically, _"I think I know where it is! Send a message to some of our hunters and tell them to meet us at the storage warehouse on 23 Stafford St. Hurry!" _for the first time since they discovered Chloe was missing, Alek brightened up allowing a small smile to cross his face. As soon as the messages were sent, they were off and running or in Amy and Paul's case driving, to the warehouse where Jasmin believed Chloe was being kept.

They arrived at the warehouse, panting. It was a huge place, with dark walls and no windows. The perfect place to hide someone that had been kidnapped. They waited outside for the hunters and started coming up with an attack plan. They had just been joined by Amy and Paul when Alek doubled over, crying out in pain. There appeared to be nothing physically wrong with him but Jasmin was no longer sure after his unusual connection with Chloe_. "Alek, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ Jasmin asked anxiously, she couldn't lose him. He was one of the best fighters in the group and he was essential to rescuing Chloe. Jasmin knew it would take a lot more than this to keep Alek from coming to Chloe's rescue. _"They are beating Chloe, I- I can…feel it."_ He doubled over again, Jasmin figured Chloe had just been dealt another blow. _"She's definitely here"_ Alek panted.

**Sooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I left it on a little bit of a cliff hanger, nothing major but I suppose you will have to wait and see if Brian's plan to kill everyone works. Because Amy and Paul have tagged along here too so it could work out well for Brian. And you all know I don't like Brian so I could make him kill everyone so everyone would dislike Brian even more! You never know what ideas I have up my sleeve. Please review! Love to read everyone's comments, it makes me so happy so please continue to do it. If you don't review maybe something will happen like oh I dunno Brian will kill everyone? better review ;) **

**xoxox**


	5. Need you now

**Chapter 5 has arrived! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nine Lives of Chloe King books or TV show. **

"_They've stopped,"_ Alek gasped, curled up on the pavement in pain_. "Good, then now's our chance to get Chloe out of there and away from those pigs."_ Jasmin's face was stony and determined. She was focused and ready to fight. The hunters and Alek and Jasmin started to move towards the entrance of the warehouse but were stopped by the sound of Amy's voice, _"Don't think you're leaving us behind, Chloe is our best friend and we are going to fight for her." _Seeing no way to stop them Jasmin sighed, _"Fine but you come at your own risk, we will do our best to keep you safe but we don't know how many people will be waiting for us." _They band of warriors crept into the warehouse and almost automatically spotted Chloe hanging from the rafters, she was unconscious. Alek hissed in anger and would have taken off to get Chloe if it hadn't been for Jasmin restraining him. _"Alek, calm down. We need to assess the situation and see how much danger we are in. You can't be impulsive, it doesn't work like that." _He nodded tensely and followed Jasmin further into the building. They scanned the room and noticed only one person standing watch, one person who was almost asleep. It seemed too easy and Jasmin suspected a trap, but there was no way of knowing. So they snuck in closer and continued to look for more guards but found none. Finally Jasmin decided that they must have thought they could get away with only one guard because they had a good hiding place. She decided it was safe enough to go and retrieve Chloe. Being careful not to alert the guard and give him time to call for help, Jasmin signalled to the others to go and get Chloe. Alek made a beeline for the girl hanging from the beam, he untied her hands and she landed in a crumpled heap at his feet, unmoving. Barely concealing a sob he bent down and scooped her up into his arms and held her tight against his chest.

What the Mai hunters didn't realise was that Brian and eleven men were hiding in the far corners of the warehouse watching, they saw Alek rescue Chloe and waited. Brian wanted them to be lulled into a false sense of security before they attacked. He wanted to surprise them and take them down, so he waited until they had reached the exit of the warehouse before attacking from behind. _"Run!"_ Jasmin screamed to Alek who was still carrying Chloe. He took off holding Chloe tightly but gently to make sure he didn't cause her any pain. Some of Brian's guards tried to target him but Jasmin got to them first, Alek couldn't help but notice how much she reminded him of Valentina when she fought with such brutal determination and courage. He knew Valentina would be proud of her daughter if she saw her fight like this. Alek didn't have much time to think about that however because he had managed to find Amy and Paul and get them to come with him. He felt Chloe stir in his arms as she regained consciousness and he murmured soothingly too her, so he didn't frighten her_. "Alek?"_ Chloe asked weakly, _"Shh, I'm here. You're safe now Chloe." _ Instead of relaxing, Alek felt her tense and start shaking her head frantically. _"Trap, it's a trap get out of here!"_ She managed to whisper hoarsely. "_We know Chloe, we came prepared. Jasmin and some of our hunters are fighting now. I just needed to get you out." _That seemed to reassure her and she relaxed in his strong arms. _"Is she ok?"_ Amy asked worriedly. Alek nodded, they were getting closer to Chloe's house where he intended to stay and look after her until she was healed and Jasmin had stopped any threat to her safety.

When they got to Chloe's house, Alek put Chloe down on the lounge gently and looked through the whole house to make sure no one was inside. He locked all the windows and decided not to stay on the roof that night but rather in the house somewhere with Chloe. When he was sure there was no one there, Alek picked Chloe up and carried her to her room where he laid her on the bed and tucked the covers around her as she slept peacefully. Instead of leaving and going downstairs where Amy and Paul were watching a movie together, Alek stayed with Chloe. He had come so close to losing her today and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Even if she was sleeping. Watching her sleep was interesting to Alek, he saw how vulnerable she was when she was asleep. She let all her defences down and she was peaceful and open, there was no trace of sarcasm, no joking around. Just Chloe in her purest form. It amazed Alek how different she became once sleep took her, unable to help himself he sat down on the bed and brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face. She stirred and smiled a small smile in her sleep and Alek wondered what she was dreaming about, he was thankful to see that her injuries were beginning to heal and he could no longer feel her pain. Earlier he had told Jasmin that the pain had stopped, he wasn't completely lying. The pain had subsided because they stopped torturing Chloe and she was unconscious which meant he didn't feel her injuries because she didn't. But when she woke up, he could feel every stab of pain she felt. He didn't know why and made a mental note to either ask Valentina or do some research into it. He wasn't sure if he should tell Chloe because more than anything, she hated to see her friends in pain and if she thought she was causing his pain she would be miserable. He decided it was best to keep it to himself until he knew why it was happening to him. Alek had a suspicion that it might have something to do with his ever growing feelings for Chloe. He was supposed to be her protector and keep her from harm, that was it. But instead he was falling for her, hard. He had tried to ignore his feelings at first and do his duty but he couldn't. He wouldn't dare tell Chloe anything for fear of it ruining their friendship and trust that he had worked so hard to establish, and he wasn't sure if she felt anything other than friendship for him. He could manage to keep his feelings to himself for a little while longer.

Alek checked the time and hoped Jasmin was alright fighting the men, he felt bad for leaving her there but she told him to go. Chloe was their top priority and he had made sure she was safe, he couldn't leave her here in case someone came for her again. Jasmin would manage, she was a powerful fighter and although he would never admit it in front of her Alek thought she was actually better than him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Chloe who had wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his chest in her sleep. He smiled and lay down beside her to make her more comfortable, he stroked her hair as she slept and let sleep claim him as he thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Amy and Paul were watching a movie when Amy realised Alek had never come downstairs, she automatically worried that something was wrong. Paul thought he was just 'Patrolling the perimeter' as he put it. But Amy wasn't so convinced, she decided take a look upstairs just to be sure. She climbed the stairs carefully just in case there was an intruder, she didn't want to alert them to her presence. She stopped and pushed Chloe's bedroom door open a crack and peered inside, she was met with the sight of Chloe asleep with her arm around Alek and her head on his chest. He was leaning against the wall also asleep with his hand resting on her head. Amy smiled, she knew Alek had feelings for Chloe and she suspected her best friend returned those feelings. She made a note to talk to Chloe about Alek, they would be the perfect couple together and this was the perfect job for her.

It had been a long and exhausting fight, there were more men than they had first noticed but the Mai were stronger and more fit. They could fight for longer and better than Brian's men, after awhile most of them had been taken care of except for Brian who had fled earlier after realising there was no way his side could win. Jasmin felt confident that he wouldn't attack Chloe or the Mai so soon after tonight. None of the hunters had died during the fight she thanked them for their help, they were glad to do their duty protecting the Uniter and were proud of their part in ensuring her safety. Jasmin made her way slowly back to Chloe's house, she was tired but her duty was not over yet. She needed to make sure the others were safe and not injured, she was confident that they had made it home safely but there was always the possibility that they had run into trouble.

She was extremely relieved when she found Amy and Paul asleep on the sofa and Alek and Chloe curled up together in her room. She let herself succumb to the sleep that had been fighting to take over since the fight had ceased.

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, there was a few Chalek moments but Chloe was kinda out of it most of the chapter so I thought it would be a good time for Alek to reflect on his feelings. Please review, review, review! How many chapters do you think this story should have? And what do you guys want to happen? If I hear some good ideas I might take the story in that direction because I never really know what is going to happen in a chapter until I'm writing it. So I am open to suggestions. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	6. Black Roses Red

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your ideas have been so helpful to me and have given me plenty of ideas for the future of this story. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nine Lives of Chloe King TV show or books.**

It was too dark in the room and Chloe's eyes couldn't adjust quick enough, the footsteps were coming closer and she could feel the arms circle around her. She braced herself in terror for the pain that would surely come. Chloe gasped and her eyes flew open, it took her a few moments before she realised it was a dream and she was safe. She panicked when the strong arms were still around her body even after she had woken up but she soon realised that they felt different, they were gentle and comforting. Chloe took a few deep breaths and looked up to see Alek looking down at her in concern. _"Are you alright Chloe?" _he asked her. "_Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream. Did I thank you for rescuing me last night?"_ Chloe really didn't remember much from the night before, but she did remember Alek coming to her rescue when she needed him the most. _"You don't need to thank me,"_ Alek faked horror, _"I only saved your life and risked my own, it was nothing really."_ He was so dramatic that Chloe couldn't help but laugh at him; he raised an eyebrow in mock indignation which only made her giggling uncontrollable. Before she could stop her laughter, Alek had pinned her to the bed and was on top of her getting ready to tickle. He knew she was super ticklish and she squealed in protest as he tickled her neck, stomach and arms. She thrashed about underneath him and started to shriek in laughter. Her laughter was infectious and soon Alek was laughing just as hard as Chloe. They were exhausted and collapsed on the bed, when they had calmed down they sat up to see Jasmin, Amy and Paul eyeing them from the doorway. Their friend's confused faces and bleary eyes set them off laughing again, they couldn't stop and saw Jasmin turn to the others and shake her head before they all went downstairs leaving Alek and Chloe to their laughter.

It took a while for their laughter to subside, and they lay on the bed for a little while staring at the ceiling in silence until Alek sat up and looked at Chloe. He was completely serious and looked nervous about something which was a look Chloe had never seen on Alek before, she was starting to wonder if she had imagined it when he spoke. _"So, Chloe. There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about, but things keep getting in the way."_ He started, _"what you mean like you being beaten up or me being kidnapped?"_ Chloe joked. Her wisecrack seemed to loosen him up a bit, when he answered he was smiling, "_Yes exactly like that, the usual. But I thought things were going so normally this morning that it would be a good time to ask you, are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" _Alek asked knowing full well that she was free. "_That depends, why do you ask?"_ Chloe was suspicious, she didn't want to do more training not after almost dying again. _"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me, no Mai business, just hang out."_ And once again Alek surprised her. "_Sure I'd love to Alek. Where are we going to go?"_ he told her it was a surprise and he had to meet her at her house after school. He left to get ready for school that day as did Jasmin, Amy and Paul but they promised someone would be watching her at all times.

Chloe's mum came home a few hours after they left, she told Chloe about her trip and the deal she signed for the company and Chloe told her about the board games and movies they watched. Meredith was convinced that they had a perfectly normal night and that was the way Chloe wanted it to stay. She went and got ready for school, she had a history test that day which she didn't get time to study for because she was busy being kidnapped but that didn't really bother her. One time wouldn't matter much and besides who needed history anyway, if you wanted to learn about anything it would be what was going to happen in the future. She met up with Amy and her locker and told her about Alek asking her to hang out with him the following afternoon. Amy squealed in delight, _"It's a date! He finally asked you out, I can't believe it!"_ Chloe was more than slightly confused, _"It's not a date, Is it? We are just hanging out after school like I would with you and Paul. And what do you mean he finally asked me out? Alek doesn't want to date me. I would know."_ Amy just sighed at her, _"it is a date Chloe and he has liked you for ages, and you like him back. Admit it, here's how you know it's a date. If he buys you flowers and pays for a meal it's a date ok?"_ Chloe had to admit her logic made sense, she promised to take note of everything that happened to keep Amy happened.

The rest of the day passed quickly, the history quiz wasn't very difficult in the end and the rest of Chloe's subjects went by with a blur. She ate lunch with her friends and noticed a guy in their grade checking Jasmin out, she was oblivious to his interest and blushed when Chloe told her. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him for Jasmin. She had no training that night and barely any homework, so when she got home Chloe decided she deserved a long hot bath. The water was soothing and relaxing and Chloe felt it was the perfect thing to erase the tension and fear from her life, even if it was only for a few hours. She had dinner with her mum when she came home and they talked about Frank, her mother's new boyfriend. Chloe really liked Frank and her mother was so happy with him, which made Chloe happy as well. She was exhausted when she made it to bed and fell straight into a deep sleep.

"_Ok, where are we going?"_ Chloe asked impatiently, they had been driving for close to fifteen minutes and she still had no clue where they were headed. _"Almost there"_ Alek said with a smile. He turned the corner and stopped the car across from the park Chloe used to love when she was younger, it was beautiful in the spring time with flowers of all colours blooming and their sweet scent filling the air. Just being at that same park in spring brought a huge smile to her face, Alek took her by the hand and led her to a shady spot under a tree there was a picnic blanket set out with beautiful fruit and sandwiches laid out. In the middle of the blanket was a small vase with two deep red roses in it. Chloe let out a delighted gasp and bent to smell the roses, they were her favourite flower and their rich sent were the best smell in the world. "_Do you like it?"_ Alek asked tentatively, _"I can't believe you did all this, it's perfect."_ Chloe couldn't imagine anything better, it must have taken Alek forever to do all of that. They sat down and ate the food Alek had brought, they talked for hours non-stop and Alek told her stories about some of his first training sessions with Jasmin. Chloe hadn't laughed so much in her life, she had tears streaming down her face and her stomach was aching from laughter. Chloe thought it was funny that the guy she used to dislike so much was now the one person who could make her laugh until she was in pain. She studied Alek to see what had changed, was it him? Or had she changed? She looked closely at his face that she used to see as a permanent mask of arrogance which she now knew was only a wall he put up to hide his true feelings. She rarely saw the old Alek anymore and she was glad that he trusted her enough to let her in. Alek looked up and caught her looking at him, he smiled and met her gaze, Chloe was caught by the intensity of his stare and couldn't look away. There was something in his eyes that seemed like he could see right through her and knew everything there was to know about her, looking into his eyes Chloe thought about what Amy had said the previous day about Alek liking her. She hadn't given it much thought until now, Alek was telling her something with his eyes, he was putting himself on the line and making himself the most vulnerable he had ever been as he searched her to see how she felt about him. Chloe felt her heartbeat quicken and she leaned towards Alek slowly, not quiet knowing if this was what he wanted. She knew now for certain that she wanted this but she hoped she hadn't misread Alek, he leaned in to her never breaking their gaze until his soft lips met hers.

Chloe felt a surge of emotion when Alek kissed her, it was like no other feeling in the world. It felt right, everything about it was perfect. She was sharing everything with Alek right then, and he was accepting everything she was giving him. Their kiss was long and sweet, and when it ended Chloe gazed up at Alek once again, he smiled at her and it filled her with happiness. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she leant back into his chest, she was amazed at how perfectly she fit in his arms and she told him that. Alek just smiled_, "I knew you would fit, this is where we belong."_ Chloe sighed in content and let Alek take away her troubles at least for this moment.

**Yay Chalek kiss! thank you again to everyone reviewed with their ideas, I really loved reading them all and would love to see some more. I was going to have Brian in this chapter but I couldn't work up the energy to write about Brian, I really have to make myself write about brian so I decided not to. I didn't want him to ruin the Chalek chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**xoxo**


	7. Torn in Two

**Hi everyone, its been a while I know and I'm sorry but I just started by exams, 3 down 4 more to go! So I haven't had much time to write lately. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review! I didn't get as many as I had hoped for last chapter and there was a Chalek kiss so I thought there would be more reviews. Never mind though. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Nine Lives of Chloe King. **

A splash of ice cold water drenched her from the side, Chloe shrieked with surprise and laughter as she looked for the person who had soaked her. She spied Alek, smirking a few metres away in the surf and faked a scowl at him. She saw Paul pick Amy up and carry her thrashing around in his arms into the ocean where he dunked her under the water. She came up soaking wet and furious but her anger was short lived when she saw everyone else laughing at her obvious distress, she began to laugh as well. Jasmin was on the sand, building elaborate sand castles with Josh, who just so happened to be the guy Chloe had noticed checking out Jasmin a few weeks before. They had hit it off instantly once he had told them he was Mai and from the pride in Arizona, Chloe was glad to see Jasmin loosen up a little and have more fun, she couldn't believe it had been almost three weeks since Brian had attacked her and Alek had told her he had feelings for her. She smiled in memory of that day; she and Alek had spent most of their time together since then and each moment with him was truly wonderful. They had been out a few times since the picnic, they had dinner at his house and saw a few movies. Chloe didn't care what she was doing as long as she was with him. Telling her mother about dating Alek was what Chloe had been dreading but she knew she had to do it some time. She finally worked up the courage to tell her the night before, at first her mum was not happy about Chloe's choice of guys until she met Alek properly. His charm soon won her over and she forgot all about the "bed boy" incident. Now Chloe's life was as close to perfect as she could hope for, she had her best friends around her and she had Alek.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see Alek running towards her grinning mischievously, her eyes widened as he picked her up and threw her gently over his shoulder. She gasped in shock and felt a laugh rumble deep in his chest, which just so happened to be bare as he was wearing only shorts. He tossed her into the water, she saw him laughing with Amy and Paul as she came up coughing and spluttering, her hair stuck down to her face looking like a sea monster. Her face set with determination and she ran as fast as she could towards him in the surf, tackling him from the side into the water. He yelped in surprise and she grinned at her victory. "_Oh now you've done it!" _He growled at her playfully, and chased her through the waves onto the beach where they collapsed into the soft, warm sand. Alek rolled over and leant over Chloe, he lowered his body so his mouth could reach hers. Chloe still felt a tingle through her entire body every time Alek kissed her, she reached up and put her arms around his neck and felt him shiver slightly under her touch. His kiss was getting more urgent and she was returning it with just as much passion until Josh shouted at them to get a room. Alek growled quietly and Chloe giggled, she heard Jasmin and Amy laughing at them which made her blush slightly.

They spent all day at the beach, having a break from being Mai and just having fun. They stayed a watched the sunset from the beach, Alek sat next to Chloe in the sand and she rested her head on his shoulder. He slung his arm around her shoulders and they sat in silence, enjoying the beauty of the sky and each other's company. The six of them packed up and squeezed into the car, it was a noisy drive home, everyone wanted to pick a song to play and they all groaned in unison when it was Amy's turn to pick, knowing she would be some overly girly song that they had to endure. Chloe loved moments like these with her friends, everything felt so normal, she was around the people she loved and nothing could be more perfect.

They arrived at Alek and Jasmin's last after dropping everyone else home, Chloe was exhausted and couldn't wait to have a shower when she got back home. She was laughing with Alek and Jasmin about Amy's song choices as she opened the door to the apartment and stopped in shock as she saw her mother sitting with Valentina, deep in discussion. Valentina turned and saw Chloe at the door, "_Ah, there you are Chloe, please come join us_." Alek and Jasmin muttered their excuses and left but Chloe knew they would be listening in from their individual rooms_. "W-whats going on?"_ Chloe asked nervously, her mother looked serious, scared even_. "Your mother and I were just having a chat about the Mai." _Valentina told her, Chloe shook her head in disbelief thinking she had heard wrong, she looked at her mother and found her staring intently at her as if to try and see any difference. _"You did? And what exactly were you talking about?"_ Chloe still couldn't understand why Valentina would tell her mother any of this, what if her mother was scared of her and didn't want to see her anymore? Chloe didn't know what she would do without her mother, and she didn't ever want to find out. This time her mother spoke, "_I found this at home, and Valentina found one exactly the same here." _She said holding up a piece of paper and giving it to Chloe. Her eyes widened as she read the note, the handwriting was painfully familiar to her.

_I will find you Chloe King, _

_I know where you and everyone you care about lives,_

_You can run but you can't hide from me Chloe._

_I will find you._

"_I take it this is from the human?"_ Valentina asked sharply, all business. _"Y-yes"_ Chloe sobbed, she had still hoped there was some good in Brian but she was mistaken and it hurt more than anything. Seeing her daughter cry, Meredith stood up and embraced Chloe _"shh sweetie, its ok you will be safe, I promise."_ Alek came in from the other room, he had obviously heard her sob and came to make sure she was ok. He held Chloe tightly to his chest when her mother had released her and listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat to calm the anger that had erupted as soon as he read Brian's note. "_You know what this means Chloe,"_ Valentina started but was interrupted by Alek, _"No!"_ he snapped forcefully, "_that's not an option." _Chloe was looking between them, confused. She saw her mother's eyes fill with tears which only confused her more. _"that's the only option Alek, I'm sorry but you don't get a say in the matter."_ It was as if they had all forgotten that she was standing there, _"Do I get a say in the matter? Whatever it is? Can someone please explain what's going on here?" _Chloe asked.

Alek turned to look at her and Chloe was shocked to see his eyes filled with sadness and pain, he spoke but his voice shook "_Valentina seems to think that you aren't safe here and you need to – to, I can't do this!"_ Alek took off and Chloe heard his bedroom door slam shut and his footsteps hit the roof. "_What was that all about?"_ She asked Valentina, even more confused than before. Valentina sighed before explaining to Chloe _"the order know where to find you Chloe, it is no longer safe for you here, you need to leave here and go into hiding. You will stay with another pride in Arizona, the one Josh came from. I have sent word to them and they are expecting you tomorrow evening. The longer you stay here, the more danger you are in. I'm sorry Chloe but there is no other option."_ Chloe couldn't think straight, her head felt like it was going to explode, she kept hearing Valentina's words in her mind. Her mother, Alek, Jasmin, Amy, Paul all the people Chloe was going to leave behind. Should couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them every day, she didn't want anyone else as her protector, only Alek. Her heart broke as she thought about living without him. _"How long do I have leave for?"_ she whispered, her mother was crying silently next to Valentina. "_As long as it takes Chloe, we need you to stay safe." _

"_But Alek, I can't leave him. I – I think I might love him."_ Her eyes filled with tears as she realised that she really did love Alek, but she was too late. She was leaving before they could share their feelings, it felt as though every time something good happened to her something bad had to ruin it. _"If Alek is truly the one for you, then you will find him again in the future." _Valentina told her. Chloe turned and fled from the room, her sobs echoing through the apartment. _The future? She needed Alek now! She loved him and she had to rely only finding him again in the future?_ This is not the way her life should have turned out. She was so angry, but she didn't want to face Alek yet. She knew he was just as angry and she didn't want to take her anger out on him as well but there was precious little time to spend together and she didn't want to waste a moment.

She climbed through Alek's window and onto the room where she saw him standing, looking out across the city. He turned when he heard her approaching, Chloe burst into sobs once more seeing his tear stained face. Alek pulled her against his body and held her there, they sat down and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. He never wanted to let her go and she didn't want to go anywhere. Chloe sat there in his arms crying all night thinking about the boy she loved and was about to lose.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, going in a bit of a different direction. Please review! I love getting reviews so I would really like to get a few for this chapter to see if you all like where the story is going. Thanks for reading**

**xoxo**


	8. Forever and almost always

**Hey everyone, this is a slightly shorter chapter but I think its so emotionally loaded that it makes up for the size haha. Sorry it took so long to update but I only just finished my exams and sadly school comes before fanfiction…I know I don't like it either. Anyway I know lots of you will be sad in this chapter and will hate me temporarily, but if you feel like you don't like me for writing this chapter just think of how nice I was to NOT include Brian. That's it for now, enjoy… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK or any of the characters.**

Chloe zipped up the bag, blinking back tears once more. She was surprised she even had any tears left to cry. She and Alek had tried everything to keep her from leaving for Phoenix but Valentia's mind was made up and there was no changing it. Finally Alek had shocked both Chloe and Valentina in a desperate last effort to keep Chloe with their pride, he had told them he had a connection to Chloe and he could feel her pain. She couldn't believe he had kept this from her, she was so angry at Brian for not only causing her physical pain but pain to Alek sho she loved more than anything. It was then that Chloe came to the sad realisation that in order to keep Alex safe and away from harm was if she did what Valentina said and went to Arizona alone. She didn't explain this to Alek, she simply went to her house and started packing all her belongings into boxes. She heard Alek pacing above her on the roof in frustration, he didn't understand her sudden change of mind but as frustrated as he was, he would never leave her unprotected. So he paced her roof, always watching over her. Chloe hoped it would be easier for him to live without her if she while he was angry, maybe then he could move on and find someone new to love. He deserved that at least for everything he had done for her. As for Chloe, she knew there would be no one else for her, it was Alek or nothing and it looked like she was going to be living the rest of her life alone. She tried to focus on her duty as the uniter and convince herself that she didn't need love, but it was no use. She needed Alek and the thought of living without him frightened her more than she would ever admit.

Amy and Paul had been over a few times since she told them she was leaving, they helped her pack for a while but mostly they just sat in glum silence, unsure of what to say or do. Chloe's mother was trying to stay strong for her daughter but every now and then Chloe would see her break down, it broke her heart to watch her mother lose the only person she had left in their family. It pained Chloe to see her family and friends so miserable, but she was so sad herself she didn't know what she could do. Chloe had been avoiding Alek and Jasmin as much as she could, she knew they would see right through her 'I don't care' attitude and she didn't think she could handle saying goodbye to either of them. She looked around her room slowly, most of her belongings were packed away in boxes that would be sent to Arizona in a few weeks, she had a suitcase full of things to last until then. Her room was so empty, it was like she had never lived there at all. Chloe turned around to pick up her suitcase and almost screamed in shock when she saw Alek standing in the room watching her.

"_Jeez Alek, could you at least make a noise or something to let me know you are there next time!"_ Chloe burst out. "You see, that's the thing isn't Chloe. There isn't going to be a next time because you're leaving and we will probably never see each other again." Alek sounded bitter and detached, there was no sarcasm or hint of the Alek she used to know. _"Are you ok Alek? You sound mad about something."_ Chloe tentatively asked. _"Why would I be mad Chloe? The girl I love more than anything in the world is being sent to Arizona and instead of figuring out a way to stay, she is avoiding me and acting like I mean nothing to her. Of course I'm not mad Chloe!"_ Alek looked like he was either going to smash something of cry and Chloe wasn't sure which one would be easier for her to see. Alek let out a defeated sigh "_do I mean nothing to you anymore Chloe?"_ She was shocked to hear that he sounded like he had given up hope, Chloe didn't know how to feel. He was always the strong one, the one who never gave up on anything. Chloe had secretly hoped he wouldn't give up on her, but he had and she didn't know how to respond to that. She sank onto her bed and put her head in her hands. She lifted her head to reply to Alek and tell him that he meant everything to her, she needed him to hold her now and tell her everything would be ok, but when she looked up Alek was gone. Her curtains flapped in the breeze on her windows where Alek had snuck out. Chloe knew she had ruined things with Alek, she should have let him in and told him how much she needed him and she didn't. Now he was gone and she was alone, Chloe curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Chloe pulled her suitcase along the airport, Amy next to her talking a million miles an hour. Chloe was only half listening to her, she was wondering if Jasmin would show up to say goodbye. She knew she hadn't given Jasmin many reasons to be nice to her lately but a part of her hoped her friend would see her off. Amy and Paul had been with her since that morning at her house when she was packing her things in the car, they insisted on being with her until she went on the plane and there was little Meredith could do to get rid of them. Valentina met them at the boarding gate, Chloe was thrilled to see Jasmin standing behind her. She gave Jasmin a huge smile and then a smile of apology asking for her forgiveness which was rewarded with Jasmin throwing herself on Chloe and enveloping her in a huge hug. _"I will email you every day and call you whenever you want I promise."_ She whispered in Chloe's ear. Jasmin then released her and tilted her head slightly to her left to indicate the person standing, watching in the background. _Alek! _Chloe's heart leapt at the sight of him standing there, he gave her a curt nod and began to walk away. Chloe felt her heart sink, he was only there to be polite, he was probably on Uniter duty and was only doing his job. She almost let him walk away until she realised she didn't know when she would ever see him again and she was not about to let their last time together be tense. "Alek!" She cried, taking off after him. She caught up with him not too far from the gate and grabbed his arm to stop him. _"Alek I'm so sorry, I love you more than anything but I can't bear the thought of you suffering because of me. I thought if I pretended I didn't care anymore than whatever connection you had with me would be gone and you would be free to live a normal life and be happy. Something I could never give you. I understand if you still hate me, I just didn't want our last moments together to be fighting."_ Tears were streaming down Chloe's face now but she didn't care.

Alek looked into her eyes, unblinking before sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her with such force that she felt dizzy. When they broke apart Chloe felt so many emotions, she was so relieved and happy that Alek had forgiven her, she felt so much love for the boy who held her but a crushing sadness loomed over their moment together as they remembered this was a goodbye, possibly forever. Now Alek had tears in his eyes too, but he leaned and whispered into Chloe's ear, "_I will find you again, I promise. Don't give up on me Chloe, please don't ever give up. I love you." _With Alek's words playing over in her mind, she hugged everyone goodbye and stepped through the boarding gates.

**The end of another chapter. SO what did you think? Was the little Chalek moment at the end enough to make you like me more? Keep in mind this is still a Chalek based story so obvioiusly they are going to be in it together again. The question is when? And how? I have an idea, a little competition if you will, you review with your thoughts and ideas for upcoming chapters and the idea that I like the most I will include in the story and give you the credit for the idea. So you know what to do R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**Xoxox**


	9. A daydream away

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. I have been working so these holidays have been pretty busy for me. But I had some spare time so here is the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S I saw this petition on a fanfiction account that is for saving NineLives, all you have to do is review and if the person gets around 300-500 reviews they will send the petition off to ABC Family. SO if you want to save NineLives you should leave a review. The link is here: .net/s/7393660/1/Saving_the_Show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the story or characters of the TV Show The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

Chloe yawned and stretched as she slid out of bed, it took a few moments for her to recognise where she was again. It happened every morning the same way, Chloe would wake up and wonder where she was then remember she lived in Arizona now and this was her new life. It wasn't a bad life, she lived in a fancy apartment and the pride from Arizona were all really welcoming but it wasn't the same without them. Alek, Jasmin, Amy, Paul her mother and even Valentina. They were her real family and not a day went by that she didn't think about them. She talked to her mother every week and Jasmin and Amy had called a few times but she hadn't heard from Alek since their last time together at the airport. It had been three long months since that day and Chloe was fairly sure he had found someone else, he hadn't tried to make contact with her and it hurt Chloe but she knew this was the only way for him to be safe and happy. How she felt didn't matter, she would always love him but she couldn't be with him.

Today she had training with two of the younger members of the pride, Jared and Sam. They were nice guys and good trainers, but they couldn't compete with Jasmin and Alek. Every day Chloe had the same routine, get up and dress for training, after training she would come home where she would meet with members of the surrounding prides who would discuss her safety and news of the order. After the meeting she usually had the rest of the day to herself to do whatever she wanted, sometimes she would go out and do something but most of the time she just stayed home and watched TV. Chloe wasn't happy, the only thing that made her feel better was knowing that she freed Alek from the restrictions and danger of dating the Uniter, that knowledge gave her peace.

**Alek's POV**

"_Hey Alek." _ An overly enthusiastic girl chirped as she giggled with her friends and gushed over how much they wanted to date Alek. He nodded in reply to the girl who blushed with pleasure at getting any response from him. It was the same every day, he would go to school every day and girls would whisper and flirt as he walked past. None of them stood out to Alek there was only one girl for him and she had left him. Alek could remember every last detail of Chloe, how her eyes could tell him everything she was feeling from excitement to distinguishing between a lie and the truth. He remembered how all her troubles seemed to disappear when she slept and she was peaceful, Alek could still see her smiling face so clearly it was like she was standing there with him. But she wasn't and it broke his heart all over again.

"_Alek! Don't you dare pretend you can't hear me when I know you can!" _Alek let out an angry sigh, he had been so close to leaving the school without running into Amy or Paul but he wasn't fast enough. Slowly he turned to face Amy who was standing with her hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised in accusation. Here we go, Alek thought to himself. There was a reason he avoided Amy and Paul, they were a constant reminder of Chloe and the happiness he used to know. _"We need to talk, no excuses, this time. I will not take no for an answer."_ Amy was persistent and Alek was tired of ignoring her, he nodded in defeat and followed her out of the school to the park across the road. Before Alek could open his mouth to ask Amy what she wanted she was already talking, "_why haven't you called Chloe? You know she would love to hear from you. Do you seriously not care about her anymore?" _Alek took a sharp intake of breath at Amy's last comment. _"Not care about her? How on earth can I not care about Chloe? She is what made my life complete! She is the reason I manage to get out of bed every morning, a small hope that I might see her again. How can you seriously ask if I care about her when I would give my life to protect hers, I let her go so she could be safe and I would do anything just to see her one more time. She is my whole world and I am nothing without her. So yes Amy, I still care about her more than my own life."_ Alek turned and walked away, leaving Amy standing with her mouth open in shock.

Alek knew everyone was concerned with his behaviour, even Valentina and Jasmin were worried. He tried to talk to Jasmin a few times but she always brought up Chloe at some stage and it hurt too much to talk about her so he just avoided Jasmin. Valentina on the other hand was different, Alek was angry with her for sending Chloe away and then for leaving him out of any business that involved her and her safety. Alek knew Valentina met with members from other prides every week to discuss the safety of Chloe but there was no way for Alek to find out where and what they spoke about, he had tried everything from following Valentina and listening to her phone calls and searching her office to find any information on Chloe's whereabouts but Valentina was clever and kept it hidden, she knew Alek would leave the minute he found where she was. Instead he had just felt defeated and useless and stopped talking to everyone.

That night Alek packed a bag full of clothes for himself, he had enough money to buy a flight there and back to Arizona and find Chloe. If he found her he would stay there with her but if he couldn't then he would have to return home. Alek was done with sitting by and doing nothing, losing Chloe had hurt him more than anything and he wasn't going to stay away forever. If no one would tell him where to find Chloe, he would go and look until he found her himself. He ate dinner with Valentina and Jasmin for a change but still wouldn't speak to them, he knew they would know where he had gone after he left. All he really cared about was finding his Chloe. It was at that moment that Alek realised how true the old saying 'You don't know what you've got until its gone' was. He needed Chloe and he hoped she needed him too, but there was only one way to find out. His flight was scheduled for early the next morning and to Alek the next morning couldn't come fast enough.

He waited until Valentina and Jasmin were both fast asleep before climbing out of his bedroom window making as little noise as possible when landing on the roof. He listened carefully to see if they had woken up but they were both still sound asleep. Alek crept along the roof silently before climbing down the ladder and hitting the ground. He had called for a cab a few minutes ago and it was waiting on the street below the apartment, he got in the car and asked the driver to take him to the airport. He would have to wait there for a few hours until his flight but it was better to be at the airport than at the apartment and risk waking the others up.

"_Boarding flight 239 to Arizona." _The announcement woke Alek up from his light sleep, he got up and stretched before joining the line of passengers waiting to board the plane. He took one last look around and took a deep breath as before stepping through the gates and onto the plane which would take him one step closer to his Chloe.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, pls review and tell me what you want to happen. Will Alek find Chloe? Or will he end up coming home alone OR will he meet a mysterious stranger on the plane ride home? A mysterious FEMALE stranger… better review or I can do whatever I want with the story Thanks for reading.


	10. Everything we had

**Hi Everyone, ok well I'm really stupid. This is what I did, I wrote this chapter and then got interrupted and had to save it and close the document… then I completely forgot about it and was like "Oh haven't gotten any reviews from that chapter, must have been terrible." However silly me didn't actually upload it. So here it is, finally because it has been sitting around for about a week now because I was so stupid. So very sorry about that guys, please enjoy chapter 10 and review **

Alek dropped his bags off at the hotel he was staying out but didn't bother to look at the room, he had no time to get settled in or appreciate the view from the balcony. He had a week to find Chloe, he couldn't be away from the San Francisco pride for any longer, they needed him too and he couldn't abandon his duties there. There was no time to waste, Alek had no information to start with and no leads on where Chloe was but he wouldn't let that stop him from finding her. He needed to find her and he hoped she needed him too. There was a nagging voice in his mind that he constantly tried to ignore, it reminded him that it had been months since he last saw Chloe and she might not want to be found, especially by him. It worried Alek that she might have a new life here, she might have found someone better than him but he pushed his doubts aside and reminded himself that he would never know unless he found Chloe.

Alek took his phone out from his pocket, four missed calls from Jasmin plus a new message also from Jasmin. Alek felt guilty for not letting Jasmin in on his plan, he knew Valentina would know exactly where he had gone but Jasmin was left in the dark. They always had an open relationship with each other; they had no secrets until now. Lately Alek didn't know anything about Jasmin's life, they barely spoke to each other outside a brief conversation at breakfast and he missed having Jasmin to talk to and tease. Thinking about Jasmin made Alek remember something, Jasmin's current boyfriend Josh was from the pride in Arizona. Alek couldn't believe he had never thought about it until then, Josh would have everything he needed to know; names, locations everything. Alek finally felt like he had a good chance of finding Chloe for real and once he found her, he was never letting her slip through his fingers again. Losing her had caused him the worst pain he could possibly imagine and he was never going to go through that again. Alek quickly sent a message back to Jasmin with a brief explanation and apology before sending a message to Josh asking for his help finding Chloe.

Alek sat down to eat a burger for lunch while he waited for a reply from Josh, finally after what seemed like forever a message came through, Alek held his breath as he read.

_Hey Alek,_

_It's good to hear from you, glad you are ok. _

_The pride moves around constantly so I don't have an exact location for you, my best bet is in Flagstaff. I know it's not a solid lead but it's the best I have. I hope you find her._

_Good luck._

It was a long shot, going to flagstaff because Josh had a hunch they were there but it was all Alek had to go on, he checked to bus timetable for the next bus to Flagstaff. It was in one hour, Alek used the time before the bus came to plan his next move. He figured there would be a large number of Mai protecting Chloe, all he had to do was find them before they found him. He needed to speak to Chloe before they saw him so she could tell them he was no threat to her safety. Without her permission, Alek wouldn't even get close to finding her. All her Mai protectors would make sure of that. The bus trip gave Alek time to think about what he would say to Chloe when he found her, he wasn't sure how he would greet her. Hello just didn't seem to cut it. Of course he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, he wanted to feel her soft lips and smell her rose scented shampoo. But he couldn't, what if she didn't want to kiss him? Or if she had a new boyfriend? There were too many things to consider first, and Alek didn't want to over step the boundaries.

It was early afternoon by the time Alek arrived, he found a motel with a vacancy for the night then set out to look for Chloe. He didn't know the training routine for the Mai in Arizona, he and Jasmin preferred to train at night to avoid being seen but that could be different here. But he couldn't let himself back down now, no matter how many doubts he had, he had to keep going and find Chloe. Letting her go was the worst mistake of his life. As Alek left his room he stopped suddenly in his tracks as he remembered something that he couldn't believe he had ever forgotten, he had found Chloe when she was kidnapped on more than one occasion, why couldn't he find her again? All he had to do was concentrate like before and hopefully he would sense her somewhere, it would cut down his search considerably and he had a much better chance of finding her that way.

He sat on a bench further down the street and closed his eyes, he focused on controlling his Mai senses so he could block out the noise and focus solely on Chloe, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and finally the way she made him feel whenever he was near her. Alek's mind was completely focused on his Chloe, waiting for the familiar sense that would direct him to her.

Chloe's POV

Chloe leapt over a fallen rubbish bin and looked behind her hastily to see if her training partners were close, she jumped on top of a parked car before continuing running. There were more obstacles here than in San Francisco and she was getting much faster and better at managing obstacles in her path. As she turned the corner into the next street, she felt her heartbeat quicken and something tug at her heart. She couldn't explain it but it was so _familiar_, she didn't understand why but one word came out of her mouth that shocked her, she didn't know why she said it but as soon as she did, she knew she was right. _"Alek."_

Hope you all liked this chapter, a bit short but I didn't really have much to add because I didn't want to be boring. Please review it would make my day xoxo


	11. The Story of us

**So once again I apologise, it has been FAR too long since I wrote but I'll be the first to admit I was avoiding this chapter. I had a thought in the back of my mind that this would be the last chapter to the story because I didn't want to drag it out. I thought this would be a good place to end if I did it right. So hopefully I have done alright. If you all think I sucked and the ending was terrible let me know and give me some direction to head in with the story, but for me I think the story didn't need to be too long. Anyway please read and please please please give me some feedback for this chapter. **

"_Alek, Alek"_ Chloe muttered continuously, she still didn't know why but her mind was filled with _Alek._ His smile, the smirk that would drive her crazy, he laugh and the way he looked at her. Thoughts of Alek flooded her mind and overwhelmed her with a desperate need to see him, to touch him- kiss him. It was then Chloe realised it wasn't Arizona that felt wrong, in fact Arizona was a beautiful place to live. But there was something – someone missing, Chloe belonged with Alek, she was at home as long as she was with him. The realisation hit Chloe so quickly, _she loved him, _he drove her crazy and frustrated her constantly, but she would never find someone who would give his life up for her in an instant like Alek would. Without him, she was lost. Chloe almost laughed at the realisation she had come to, the happiness that she felt when she finally understood how much Alek meant to her.

An overwhelming sadness hit as Chloe remembered that she was in Arizona, surrounded by Mai who were her sworn protectors. There was no easy way to leave her own hotel unnoticed let alone escape back to San Francisco without being caught, plus the order were still after her and she may be desperate to find Alek but she wasn't stupid enough to get herself killed…again. Somewhere in her flurry of thoughts, the small nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that Alek hadn't come for her either, either it was too hard to leave unnoticed for him too or maybe he had just moved on, accepted that he would never see her again and continued to live his life. There were girls all over San Francisco that would kill to go out with Alek, maybe one of them caught his eye. Chloe banished the thoughts, all she wanted was for Alek to be happy, but if there was even the slightest chance that he was looking for her, that he loved her too, then Chloe had to give it her best shot. She couldn't spend the rest of her life wondering, _what if?_

As if her complicated emotions had alerted them, three of her Mai protectors had found her and sat beside her, _"Chloe? You looked distressed, are you ok? Is it the Order?"_ Katie who was Chloe's closest friend in Arizona asked with concern clear in her eyes. Chloe took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her buzzing mind and take control over her swirling emotions, she couldn't cause any suspicion within the tribe otherwise they would keep a closer watch on her to make sure she was safe. She mustered up a small smile, hoping it wouldn't look as forced as it felt. _"I'm fine Katie, really. I just forget that I might not see my mum again, I just worry about her you know?"_ The relief that it wasn't something to do with the order flicked into Katie's eyes, but quickly became sympathy as she gave Chloe a quick hug. _"You know the San Francisco tribe would never let anything hurt her, and she will be happy as long as she knows your safe. That's all she can hope for." _This time Chloe's smile was genuine as she thanked Katie for her kindness, her stomach rumbled loudly and Chloe felt herself blush in embarrassment. _"I guess it's time for some food then."_ Katie laughed_, "Come on guys I know a great burger place down the street, my treat." _The other Mai grinned and took off down the street, Chloe laughed and began to follow but something caught her eye, her breath caught in her throat and the world seemed to stop around her. The once bustling streets were silent, all that was there was her and _him_. The boy sitting on the park bench with the sandy blonde hair that fell messily over his eyes.

Chloe couldn't breathe, Alek was sitting right in front of her looking utterly broken. After the initial shock of seeing Alek in Arizona began to wear off, Chloe took a closer look at him. His clothes were dishevelled and he had dark circles and bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for a week. Even worse, he looked like he had lost all hope. Chloe's heart almost broke at the sight of him. She wanted to run over and hold him, tell him she loved him and give him a reason to hope again. She wanted to hold him and help him put himself back together piece by piece. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Katie who had followed her stunned gaze and was hissing angrily _"What the hell is he doing here? This is our tribe's territory, he has no right to come near you here." _Her anger shocked Chloe, Alek had never done anything wrong and she didn't see why him being should upset her so much. _"Tell the others he is here, they will need to alert Valentina immediately."_ Katie ordered the other Mai. _"NO! please don't tell anyone yet. I just need to talk to him. Please?"_ Chloe felt tears begin to form as she begged Katie, she was so close to being able to have Alek again and he was going to be taken away before he even knew she was there.

Katie took one look at Chloe and softened. _"Hurry"_ was all she said, Chloe didn't need to be told twice she was already halfway to Alek. When she reached him she suddenly didn't know what to say, he had his head buried in his hands and with a start Chloe realised he was crying, she didn't think it was possible but her heart broke even more for him. _"Alek?"_ She said softly trying not to startle him. He sighed deeply and a sob escaped him, Chloe realised he thought he had imagined her saying his name. _"Alek"_ she said a little more forcefully this time, putting her hand on his trembling shoulder. Her touch was enough to convince him that it was not his imagination, he lifted his head and stared at her in disbelief. _"Chloe? Are you? I mean how? What? Chloe?"_ Alek seemed unable to form a complete sentence so Chloe decided to take over. _"Hey Alek,"_ there was a lump in her throat preventing from saying much, but she managed to whisper a few words before dissolving into tears of happiness and sadness all mixed into one _"you found me."_

Her words seemed to wake Alek from the shock he was in, he pulled her close and held her tight in his arms all the while murmuring _"Chloe"_ into her hair as though he was afraid he would wake up and it would all be a dream, that he would still be in San Francisco and Chloe would still be gone. Chloe was crying softly into his chest, she had missed him more than she could imagine and she knew she would remember this moment with him for the rest of her life, it was the moment when she became whole again. His presence was a comfort to her and she wanted to stay in his arms forever. There were no words to describe her emotions, how much she needed Alek in her life. He started out as her protector, but he was everything to her. He was the missing part of her heart and soul that she had finally found. Chloe wiped her eyes and pulled back so she could look into Alek's eyes. _"I love you."_

The smile that lit up Alek's face could have rivalled the sun, _"I love you too Chloe, forever."_

_The end_

**Well now I'm nervous, this is my first completed story… if you are satisfied that is. If not, and there are enough of you who want more and have good ideas then I suppose its not finished. However there has to be ideas because I'm all out if not then I hope you all enjoyed the story, I certainly enjoyed writing it even though I'm sad Nine lives is no longer on. Thanks for all your continued support and wonderful reviews I love you all xoxo**


End file.
